


My Love Won’t Sleep

by Underthenarniansun



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthenarniansun/pseuds/Underthenarniansun
Summary: Nightmares have driven Percy to a breaking point. Jason finds him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: kind of graphic description of self-harm. please, please, please don’t read if that’ll trigger you. i love all of you. please stay safe.

It was the nightmares that brought him to this point. 

Percy had been having them since Tartarus and they had only gotten worse since he and Annabeth had broken up when she went away to college. 

Percy woke at least once a night, breathless and paralyzed with fear, tears falling down his face and the images flashing in his head. 

He had taken to staying up all night. Pacing, drinking, doing anything to keep himself awake. 

But he was still human, mostly. He still slept every once in a while, just not well. 

It was driving him insane. 

One night, he woke after a particularly awful nightmare and something in him had broken. 

He didn’t cry as he did it. 

No, Perseus Jackson didn’t cry as he dissembled his razor and brought one of the blades to his wrist. 

With a fair amount of alcohol in his blood numbing the pain, he drew a line vertically, from his wrist to halfway down to his elbow. 

Blood came quickly and didn’t stop. With some sick fascination, he watched as it began to drip down his arm. 

As the blood continued to drain from his body, he got light headed. He smiled as he felt himself losing consciousness. He would finally be able to sleep. 

 

Jason woke to frantic knocking on his cabin’s door. 

“Jason wake the fuck up!” Nico’s panicked voice rang out.

Quickly, Jason got out of bed and opened his door. The second it was opened, Nico grabbed his arm and dragged him outside. Practically running, Nico lead him to Poseidon’s cabin. 

“I don’t know what the fuck to do I woke up and I had that feeling like someone is dying and Jason I think Percy’s done something.” Nico was freaking out. 

“You haven’t been in there?” Jason asked, suddenly terrified of what he might find. 

“No, not yet.” 

“Go get Will. Try not to wake anyone else up. Send him over and then get Chiron.” Jason ordered. 

With a nod and a scared look on his face, Nico took off towards the Apollo cabin. 

Jason took a deep breath and opened the door to Percy’s cabin. 

He could have screamed. 

Illuminated by moonlight, Percy was laying in a pool of blood. His blood. There was a deep cut on his arm and his usually tan skin looked pale and lifeless. 

But he was still breathing. Just barely, but still breathing. 

Within a second, Jason was at Percy’s side. Not caring that he was getting blood all over his pajamas, gods he had never seen this much blood outside of a battle, he kneeled down and grabbed a shirt that was lying on the ground, wrapping it around Percy’s arm and trying desperately to stop the bleeding. 

He didn’t know what to do besides that. He needed help. Thankfully, soon enough, Will ran into the cabin, medical bag in tow. 

He didn’t blink twice at the scene. “Elevate his arm.” He said, so Jason did. 

Will was rummaging around in his medical bag, after a second he pulled out a small, slender case. As he opened it, Jason saw what looked like sewing supplies. It dawned on him what Will was going to do. 

“Okay, I need you to move over.” Will said. “I’m going to try to close the wound.”

Jason could barely watch as Will quickly and carefully sewed the cut closed. Then, he placed his hands over it as closed his eyes. There was a faint glow and then he moved away, looking tired. 

“Will, he’s going to be okay, right?” Jason asked.

“Boys?” Chiron’s voice came from the doorway. They both looked up to see him standing in his natural centaur form. “How is he Will?”

“We need to transport him to the infirmary. He’s lost a lot of blood. I don’t know when he’ll wake up.”

“But he will wake up, right Will?” Jason could feel his voice rising as panic swelled within him. 

Will looked at him for a second. “Come outside, Jason.”

He led Jason outside, next to Nico. Then whispered something in Nico’s ear. 

“We’re going to meet them at the infirmary, okay, Jason?” Nico said. 

Jason simply nodded and followed Nico. 

When they got to the infirmary, Nico sat Jason down on a cot and placed a blanket around his shoulders. 

“Just wait right there, Jason. It’ll be okay.” Nico said in a reassuring voice. 

“Okay.” Jason whispered. He felt as if he were in a daze, like nothing that had happened in the past half an hour had been real. 

Soon, Chiron and Will entered the infirmary. Percy was carefully draped across Chiron’s back. With Nico’s help, they maneuvered his unconscious form onto a cot next to Jason’s. 

Jason watched as Will hooked him up to an IV and a blood bag. Will looked up at Jason, whose eyes were fixed on Will’s hands wrapping Percy’s arm. 

“Nico, give Jason some of that. The one in the blue vial.” Will said. 

Nico grabbed the vial and poured a bit out into a cup and handed it to Jason. “Drink.”

Without thinking, Jason drank it. 

“You might want to lay down.” Nico said, taking the cup back from him. 

Already feeling dizzy, Jason did as he was told and soon, he fell asleep. 

A few hours later, Jason woke up. 

Percy never did.


	2. The Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, a happier ending

A few hours later, Jason woke up. 

A sudden rush of memories hit him as he remembered what happened the night before. 

He looked to where Percy had been lying. His heart dropped when he saw that the curtains around his bed were drawn. 

He got out of his bed and slowly walked over. Taking a deep breath, he opened the curtain. 

There was Percy. Looking a bit pale and a bit worn out. He was definitely unconscious, but he was breathing. He was alive. 

Alive. 

Tears welled up in Jason’s eyes. Percy was alive. He was okay. 

 

ONE YEAR LATER 

 

Percy laughed as he blocked an attack from Jason. The two were fighting, but they were both smiling as they parried and lunged and blocked. 

A few minutes later, Percy held up his hands. “Water break?” He suggested. The younger campers who had been watching let out various noises of disappointment. 

“That’s it for the lesson today guys!” Percy called. “I’ll see all of you tomorrow!”

“They really look up to you.” Jason said, nodding towards the departing campers. 

Percy practically beamed. “Yeah. I love teaching them.” He sat down next to Jason and grabbed his water bottle, taking a swig. 

“How’d you sleep last night?” Jason asked him. 

“Much better with you there.” Percy replied cheekily. 

Jason blushed. He and Percy weren’t dating, not officially anyways. He didn’t really know what to call their relationship. They were certainly more than friends though, that was for sure. 

Last night, they had been laying in Percy’s bed talking until they fell asleep. The sleepover had been unintentional, but Jason had still found it nice to wake up next to Percy. 

“We might have to make it a regular thing.” Percy mused, looking intensely at Jason, trying to gauge his reaction. 

“I think I’d be okay with that.” Jason said, returning Percy’s gaze. 

“I think,” Percy said, “that I’m going to kiss you now.” 

“Okay.” Jason whispered, and Percy leaned in, cupping Jason’s face and kissing him gently. 

It was their first kiss. Their first of many. Just as the night before had been their first of many nights of sleeping next to each other. 

Percy found that with Jason next to him, his nightmares were few and far between. This was not to say that they were gone forever, for they did still occur, but there was something about having someone there to immediately comfort him after them that made them more bearable. 

He still had a scar too. Will had insisted that a little more ambrosia would have gotten rid of it entirely, but Percy had decided he wanted it as a reminder. You wouldn’t have noticed it unless it was pointed out to you, it was very faint, but some days, Percy would run his thumb over the slightly raised skin and remember how low he had been and how much better he was doing now. No low days ever could compare to that night and so it helped him remember that even the worst nights can turn into something so, so much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked this! i’m sorry i put y’all through the ending of the last chapter, but hopefully this makes up for it?

**Author's Note:**

> i’m so sorry. to make up for it, chapter two is gonna be a happier alternative ending. it should be up the same night that this goes up (although it’s close to midnight right now so it might technically be the next morning)
> 
> as always, my tumblr is underthenarniansun, feel free to follow me there! i’m always taking requests!
> 
> thank you so much for reading!


End file.
